


A Gift of Freedom

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cousin Incest, Creature Dudley, Crossdressing, Faking Death, M/M, Male with Breasts, Secret Relationship, Slash, Vampire Dudley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Dudley and Harry celebrate Dudley's birthday.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	A Gift of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Date according to HP Lexicon. Date is 6/23, I missed the posting by a minute.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Not Beta'd.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!!

Seventeen year old Dudley Dursley arrived home after spending the week with his friend Piers. He was excited to be home. It was his birthday and he wanted to know what his parents had planned for him. More importantly he wanted to know what his lover had planned for them later that night. Dudley was looking forward to getting his lover into bed and pounding them into the mattress. 

"There he is, my little Duddikins." Petunia gushed as she hugged Dudley. "I can't believe he is already seventeen, Vernon."

"Neither can I, Pet." Vernon agreed. "Dudley, your mother and I have decided that you are old enough to take a summer trip alone. We agreed to let you take one person with you. We'll pay for the airfare, the hotel, and any expenses. Your aunt Marge chipped in as well."

"I can take anyone?" Dudley wanted the confirmation. Needed it.

"Yes, anyone." Petunia smiled. 

"I want to take Harry." Dudley stated firmly. 

"What?" Vernon's face was turning red. "You want me to spend money on the freak?" 

It took everything Dudley had to not lose his temper. Instead he gave his father the answer the man was looking for. As much as it annoyed him to do so.

"I'll need someone to do my laundry, make sure the room is clean, to carry anything I buy. You after all told me I shouldn't trust hotel staff." 

"True." Vernon said thoughfully. After a few minutes he added. "Fine, you can take the freak. But don't you dare spend any money on him."

"I promise." Dudley knew Harry had his own money. More than his father would dream of having.

"Good. Your mother and I are going to take you to dinner. Boy, this house better be spotless by the time we get back." He called out.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied coming out of the kitchen.

"I need to change real quick." Dudley told his parents. He gave Harry a quick signal to go up.

Once both were in the bedroom, Dudley shut and locked the door. He picked his cousin up and carried him to the bed laying them both down. 

"I've missed you, love." Dudley spoke softly into Harry's ear before placing light kisses along his neck. 

Harry let out a sigh and gripped the back of Dudley's head. "I've missed you too, Dud." 

Dudley capture his lover's lips in a dominating kiss. It had been too long since he had gotten to ravish his Harry. The bigger teen pressed his erection against his cousin's, thrusting his hips firmly into Harry's. He knew they didn't have enough time for more. 

"I'll make it up to you later." Dudley panted out. His orgasm was close.

"Yes...Oh Merlin...you will." Harry moaned then kissed Dudley again. He wrapped his legs tightly around his strong lover. 

Dudley pinned Harry's hands above his head as he used his whole body to thrust against his lover's. He broke the kiss to press his face into Harry's neck. He loves how soft and small Harry is; how pliant he can be. Dudley knows Harry gets aroused by his strength and dominance. They started this when they were fourteen and neither one sees it ending anytime soon. 

Dudley was thankful for the silencing spells Harry put in the room. Their bed was hitting the walls and the springs were squeaking loudly. Plus Harry was loud, very vocal, and Dudley grunts and growls during sex. They each love how the other responds during their lovemaking. 

"Come on, sweetness. Let go for me." Dudley ordered. 

"Oh...oh...Dudley!" Harry cried out as he let his orgasm take over. 

Dudley let out a roar then sunk his fangs into Harry's neck as he spilled himself into his boxers. He collapsed on top of Harry after extracting his fangs, licking the bite mark, then he drew him into a deep dirty kiss. 

A few minutes later Dudley left Harry, who was now sleeping curled up around his pillow. He didn't want to leave his lover but he didn't want his father to kill Harry if he found out. So he had changed his clothes and rejoined his parents. They took him to an expensive restaurant. Vernon even let him have beer with his meal. They spent the whole meal talking about where Dudley wants to go and what he wants to see or do. Dudley told his parents he wanted to go on a cruise and visit different islands. His parents weren't exactly thrilled about the idea, but Vernon did repeat that it was Dudley's choice. Dudley did nothing but smile. Soon he and Harry will be free then they will never have to deal with Vernon and Petunia or the Wizarding World ever again. 

When Dudley and his parents got back home Dudley told them he wanted to turn in early. He knew Harry was in their room waiting for him. It still surprises him that Harry could fool his parents. Then again it shouldn't be all that surprising when Harry has done wandless magic since they were eight. Dudley has never hated Harry, but he couldn't let his parents know that. Most of everything between them was because Harry put illusions on his parents. Other times they had to play it out. 

Dudley bounded up the stairs and moved quickly to his room. He rushed through the door, shutting and locking it right away. When he turned his breath caught in his throat. Candles glowed all around the room, the room itself had been magically changed. Harry had matched it perfectly to the dream he once had. The large king size wrought iron bed was in the middle of the room. The room had been enlarged with big windows, which were open with a magical breeze and rainstorm. It all felt so real. He looked up and groaned. Harry even put in the skylight, he could hear the rain hit the glass and see the lightning light up the dark sky. Then he looked back at the bed when Harry dropped the invisibility charm. 

"Oh, my love." Dudley breathed out. Harry looked absolutely breathtaking, his cock harden immediately. Harry was on his knees posed like the perfect sub. His dark haired lover was wearing a black and blood red chemise with matching blood red panties. Harry's long black hair was loose and framing around his gorgeous petite body, and best of all Harry had magically given himself breasts again. Dudley loves the fact that Harry is completely open and comfortable to do so, but also the fact that they both love the breasts. Dudley never did mind that his lover is genderfluid and likes to crossdress occasionally. 

"Happy Birthday, Dudley." Harry smiled at his lover.

Dudley was quick to remove his clothes and make his way over to the bed. He gripped the base of his cock knowing exactly how Harry wanted to start things. 

"Suck." He ordered. A shiver of pleasure went down his spine when Harry smirked before licking the cock head like a lollipop. 

Dudley let Harry have control for a moment. His love was the perfect cockslut, and Harry also loves sucking on Dudley's hairy balls and perineum. Once Harry began to deepthroat, Dudley gripped a fistful of inky black hair and began to fuck Harry's mouth. 

"You have the perfect mouth, baby." Dudley groaned as he continued to pistoned his hips. "My gorgeous perfect cockslut. You love when I fuck your mouth, don't you, my love? Fuck!" He cried out when Harry moaned around his cock and tugged on his balls. A few more thrusts had him shooting down Harry's throat. 

Harry cleaned Dudley's cock with kittenish licks while massaging his sac. The smaller male knew just what to do to get his lover hard again after an orgasm. He suckled on the head as Dudley's hands caressed over his back and breasts. Harry's body was hyper aware of Dudley, always has been since they started this relationship. Harry was deeply in love with Dudley and knew his lover felt the same. 

Dudley stripped Harry once his cock was hard again. He laid his small lover down on the large bed. The storm was now louder and the breeze heavier but the candles stayed lit. He took a moment to gaze at his lover. Harry was so beautiful spread out on the red silk sheets, long dark hair fanned out. His cock twitched and throbbed when Harry spread his legs opened and caressed his own body, stopping briefly to tweak the puffy nipples. Not able to take much of the teasing Dudley crawled up the bed, kissing, licking and nipping up Harry's legs as he moved upward. 

"Dudley." Harry moaned out and arched his back as his lover worshipped his body. 

Dudley took his time, wanting Harry to feel nothing but the built up pleasure. He sucked and bit his marks on to Harry's soft thighs, slowly moving to the stretched hole. He chuckled as Harry let out mewls and keens when he began rimming and fingering his lover. Dudley let Harry have his first orgasm before continuing his way up the petite body. He teased and sucked on Harry's small cock and balls then made his up to the flat tone belly to the c-cup breasts. Dudley sucked on one nipple and tortured the other with his fingers. He switched nipples when Harry started begging to come. With his free hand Dudley guided his cock to his lover's hole and pushed in slowly. 

"Dudley." Harry sighed out as the thick cock filled his body. He tugged Dudley's head up and drew the bigger teen into a passionate kiss. 

Dudley immediately began thrusting in and out. Keeping his pace slow and steady to drag it out. Harry's magical storm matched his rhythm, thunder rumbled when he pulled out and lightning lit up when he pushed in. Dudley loved listening to the rain hitting the glass mixing with the sounds Harry made. He loves how the gentle breeze both calmed and fanned the fires of his arousal and lust. This is the best present he has ever received. 

The taller teen changed his pace when the magical storm started to rage. Harry was begging to come, raking his nails across Dudley's back and moaning wantonly. Dudley was no better. He was grunting and growling, fingers gripping the bars of the wrought iron as he pounded into the smaller body. 

"Come now, my love." Dudley ordered as he began to use his whole body to thrust into Harry. 

Harry held on just a little long wanting Dudley to come with him. Though when his lover bit down on his neck Harry was crying out his release. He wasn't gone enough to feel Dudley's seed fill him. Harry purred as his lover licked the bite. He turned his head and licked his blood off Dudley's chin then licked the tip of one fang. 

"I love you." Harry whispered placing a soft kiss on Dudley's lips.

"As I love you." Dudley declared. He didn't feel any resentment about being a vampire. 

His changed occurred the summer he and Harry turned fifteen. It hadn't been a dementor attack like Harry told his world, but rather a vampire attack. Dudley saved Harry from being turned and was changed instead. They kept it a secret, Harry helped Dudley through it all. Once Dudley had control over the vampire side he realized that the creature was telling him that Harry was his mate. Harry used magic to make a Dudley golem to leave at Smeltings while Dudley stayed hidden in Harry's shadow at Hogwarts. Only Harry knew that Dudley killed Dumbledore in his sixth year. Snape killed a golem. 

Nevertheless, Dudley liked being a vampire and since the change his Squib core opened more fully. Dudley can't do magic like Harry but he can do enough. 

Dudley curled protectively around his love. They both fell asleep with the sounds of the magical storm. They will be free soon. 

The next day Vernon and Petunia drove them to the airport. Harry had magically packed everything that they wanted to take and couldn't leave behind. Vernon and Petunia will never think that their disappearance was planned. Dudley and Harry went through the motion, the plane ride then boarding the boat. They spent the first two weeks simply enjoying, or rather Dudley enjoyed the cruise the most. His delectable Harry was wearing bikinis and sundresses, dark hair was always in a braid, and the sun was shining off of the wedding and engagement rings. His own band was bright against the sunlight. 

They made everything official when they stopped in St. Thomas. The rest of their cruise time was serving as their honeymoon. They would have been married earlier but Dudley had to do the muggle thing and stay with Piers for a week. Plus the magical world needed Harry at Privet Drive and according to his lover a not so secret group was going to pick him up after his birthday. Harry had already asked the goblins to hide his magical signature from the magical world. 

"Are you ready, babe?" Harry asked Dudley. They were laying on a lounge chair on the deck by the pool. 

Dudley combed his fingers through the long black hair. It felt nice to be out in public with Harry and showing that they are in a happy relationship. It also felt nice to have Harry's bikini clad body pressed against him out in the open. Dudley liked seeing the envious looks people gave them. 

"Whenever you are, sweetheart." 

"Tonight. We need to be seen drinking then go over in a crowded area. That way they'll declare us missing. After a while when they can't find us they'll declare us dead. The goblins are all set with our new names and the glamour jewelry that will fool other people."

"What will our new names be?"

"Evan and Dominic Peverell. That way I get everything under the Potter name including the Black Lordship."

"Good." Dudley growled. "I don't want those fake greedy traitors getting anything." It still pissed him off that they only wanted to be Harry's friend for his money and name. His vampire side wants to kill the redheaded whore who tried to drug his Harry with a love potion. "I need you, baby." Dudley growled in Harry's ear again. Every time he thought about that bitch his vampire wants to claim Harry. 

Harry got up with a grin and made a show of pulling his bikini bottoms out of the crack of his arse, then he let them snap against his skin as the material was back in place. He also, for the hell of it, adjusted his top, flashing a nipple at Dudley. His grin turned into a wide smile when the vampire growled lowly. Arousal burned through him when Dudley's swim shorts tented. 

"Come on, babe. I'll take care of that for you." Harry began walking away. It didn't take long for Dudley to catch up. 

Later that night they left their clothes in the cabin. They then joined the ship's party, drinking and talking to the other guests. Dudley led Harry out onto the deck, under a drunken illusion. They laughed and danced around, the others were either annoyed or amused. Harry got them close to the railing and forcibly made them stumble over the bar. They could hear some of the other passengers screaming. After they hit the water Harry apparated them to Potter Manor. 

"Our best performance." Dudley laughed. 

"Not yet. We still need to fool the wizarding world." Harry smirked. 

Dudley pulled his little lover into his arms. He kissed him deeply. "They won't know what hit them."

And he was right.

~Fin~


End file.
